Ten Bogie Commandments
"Ten Bogie Commandments" is a song by Kutthroat Killa which features Sha Hill. It appears on the 2011 Broken English EP. It is considered his most successful track. Lyrical Content Sha Hill seemed to have written him a manual, a step-by-step booklet for you to get your game on track...not your wig pushed back. After he gives his ten rules about bogies (cigarettes), Kutthroat Killa finishes it off with a genuine freestyle, which seem to revolve around things he's already said and not giving a fuck. Single Tracklisting #Ten Bogie Commandments #My Swagga #Ten Bogie Commandments (Radio Edit) #Ten Bogie Commandments (Instrumental) #Ten Bogie Commandments (A Capella) Appearances *''Broken English (2011) *''Ten Bogie Commandments ''(2011) *Kutthroat Killa'' (2012) Lyrics One two three four five six seven eight nine... (Sha Hill) It's the ten bogie commandments !Bogie (x15) Been smokin' bogies for years, made my lungs go black Once you grips kills yo you can't go back I been smokin' since I was four years old My first birthday I got a pack of Next Gold Rule number 1! You gotta chill at Smokers' outside And wait for a white stoner to pass you by You bring your manz to look like you do harmIn case a cracker gets all armz Rule number 2! Walk up with a crip Approach the homie and put your fingers to your lips You look directly in the eye of the homie And then you say, "Yo! You gotta bogie?" Number three! You never say 'please' You gotta reputation bra, do not breach You can tell what bogie he has just cause it's smelly Before they reveal the bogie ask if it's a Bellie Number four!If it's a Bellie this real fun Say yo "Say word! Can I cop a next one?" Number five!If you ain't snortin' pills Send your boys some decent kills Number six! If you on probation piss in a cup If you got an extra bogie links your boys up Number seven! All good bogies go to heaven Unless you grip kills on a 7/11 Talkin' to me, talkin' to you Gripsin' deuce with Sha Hill and Brandon Fu Number eight! Any bogies are great Hack a dart after a bong, then you just ate Number nine! Yo! Runnin' outta rhymes I'm repeatin' the same fuckin' steps every time Just for fun I go to Iraq P.E.T. smoke white rhino with Curtis Shaak Number ten! This shit again Grips kills, bringin' boys to men Boo-Boo Bear's lookin' for Yogi Someone shoulda told him he was HACKIN' A BOGIE! Yeah! Yee! Markville Secondary boys yo! Serious yo! Kutthroat Killa, rip these motherfuckers off yo (Kutthroat Killa) Yeah Kutthroat Killa Alright (Sha Hill: FREESTYYYYYYYLLLEE!) Been in the years for games smokin' bogies I don't give a fuck yo I'm smokin' stogies I'm white and my neck is red Fuck it, I put fuckin' alcohol on my Miracle Bread And I smoke dope everyday cause you know I could I don't give a fuck yo I get wood Everytime I got to Hollywood and I go out with your mom on a date Then I fuckin' rape herI don't fuckin' care yo I'm rollin' a joint but I ain't got no papers So I'ma smoke it in midair I don't care what you say, I just shaved all my hair off my head I'm already dead, carve an X in my forehead I'm already dead And that's just what I said, I don't give a fuck And my neck is red (Sha Hill) Yeah! Yeah! Hack a bbb bogie bogie A bbbbb bogie Hey yo Yo! Yo! Yo! Sha Hill yo! Serious yo Yo! You gotta bogie? Sample *"Ten Crack Commandments" by The Notorious B.I.G. Category:Kutthroat Killa Category:Sha Hill Category:Broken English Category:Singles Category:Songs